Konoha High: The First Year
by annecrystal
Summary: Konoha's Hyuuga Branch family have finally arrived.And school could never be this much overwhelming.Rivals will be made.Tensions will rise.all ever since the arrival of the new hyuuga... Some OOC to all.R&R enjoy!
1. chapter one

**NOTE: **FOR ALL THOSE SAKURA LOVERS DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER. THIS CONTAINS HIGH SAKURA BASHING. PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME FOR THIS. AND REMEMBER, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters unless I created them. She's my own made up character.

**Kunoichi Cat-Fight:**

**Enter the Hyuuga**

The clock struck 7:00 in the girl's room, as she awoke to the sound of her young cousin Hanabi.

"Oi, Hiatari-san, its time to get up," Hanabi said to her older cousin.

Long shimmering saphire-black hair swayed slowly as the young Hyuuga Branch girl awoke from her slumber. She stood and fixed her bed and did her morning routine. But as she had finished getting dressed, her Uncle Hiashi came into the room.

"You must be careful at that new school of yours. Your older cousin Hinata and brother Neji will be there to take care of you. And you must keep a low profile, for what god knows, you must stick to girl stuff, and let the men handle the dirty work. Just, stay out of trouble, unlike last time..." her uncle Hiashi had left her in thought remembering that one time.

_She had started her fourth year in grade school, and was on her way home, when she was ambushed by a group of populars. She was always bullied about being unable to talk that much. And about her eyes, how white they were. And being a tomboy. Always acting boyish. _

_"Hey Hiatari! Looks like your whole family has mistaken you for a boy. Well, at least you have you're brother. He's such a hottie. Even his eyes are much better looking than you! No wonder your family can't even afford some decent girl clothes for you," the loud-mouth joked._

_"Yea. Everything about you is worthless. Especially the fact that you may as well live in the streets! You've already made friends with some! Hahaha!" they all started to spit at her, and to shove her around. _

_But it all ceased when she started jumping on the girl and pulling her hair. Then, a bunch of her guy friends tried pulling her away, but she wouldn't get off._

_"I am not a beggar! I just give to the poor and needy. Get out of my way, my dad wants me home now..." she had shouted, as she shoved her way out of the crowd. _

_She thought she was home free and refreshed. But suddenly, a boy jumped out in front of her and pushed her out on the streets. And there, out of the blue, was a blinding light, and the honking of an eight wheeler._

_The next thing she knew, she was at the hospital. But something was different. She couldn't see anything. But, only one thing was clear. She was blind._

Hiatari had gotten used to her condition. She now had pearl pink lips, and shiny sapphire black hair, which glistened like the morning sun. And from that day on, her brother swore, that he would protect her from any danger. But, then again, Hiatari never really had anymore bullying problems, she had grown quite beautiful, even though she couldn't see it.

She began to slide down the stair rails. (As she always did.) She was that kind of girl, now, a happy go lucky type of person. Ever since the accident, she had been focusing on using hear ears as her eyes and feet as her hands. So no matter where she went, she had to get some help from someone.

As soon as she struck a not so perfect landing, she walked towards the door, but was then interrupted by her uncle's voice.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?"

"I'll just take one to go. Where's Hinata-sama and Niisan?" she said with her normal tone, with her 'keeping it cool' look. She searched the table with her hands feeling for some leftover riceballs and put them in her hands.

"Here me and father made you a beto just in case the food there tastes disgusting!" Hanabi said sticking out her tongue. Her Uncle Hiashi let out a light laugh.

It was like ever since the day of the accident, he had grown more lighthearted and kind. It got him to take it easy on both Hinata and Neji. She liked him this way. It made her feel like he was her father.

"Neji left earlier this morning before you awoke. And Hinata left just a few moments before you came down."

"Oh...w-well okay! I guess I need to go too! Sayonara!" Hiashi smiled as he saw her leave but then notice that she left something.

"Wait! You- " was all her uncle said before she walked out, and slowly leaving it a crack open, as she walked her way towards her new school.

On Hiatari's way to school, she took a shortcut through some farmiliar alleys. She was really the giving type, and always felt like she wanted to help. And that was when she stood over two young children, one girl and one boy. She could tell by their heartbeats that the two were both sound asleep. Beside them, stood a short and chubby, yet gentle faced lady.

"Ah...! Ohayo gozaimasu, Hiatari-chan!" said the old lady.

Hiatari handed over her riceballs she had taken from home to the kind lady, and bowed.

"Yamato-senpai, I hope that's enough, I'm sure I'll be able to give you more after school." she sighed and smiled.

"Oh, on your way to you're first day of school! Are you sure your up for the challenge? Hahahah. Well, I wish you good luck! Gambatte kudasai."

"Thank you! Oh! Well I need to get going! Give my best regards to Mr. Tachibana and family. An tell the kids to not cause any trouble. Especially Rika and Juri." she smiled one more time, gave a bow to everyone, and was off.

Hiatari began to look through her bag while on her way to school. She sudenly felt a pair of schoes that Hiashi packed for her, a decided to put them on. It seemed really hard walking with shoes. Really weird. It made it even harder for her to cross the streets.

After a while she ended up having to get a crossing guard to escort her towards her school, which brought her more attention from everyone else. When she had finnaly reached the school, the first bell rang. Giving the school a warning that classes were to begin in thirty minutes.

She hurriedly waved the crossing guard offm and cautiously held the hand railing towards the entrance which flung open before her. All eyes were on her, and everyone was silent. But she didn't even bother to look around to notice everyone snickering and gossiping about the young Hyuuga. But then, a simple name broke the silence.

"Hiatari!"

She heard someone calling her name and followed the voice towards a was her big brother Neji and some of his friends. Carefully feeling where she was going she tried making her way towards him, but then tripped over someones books.

"Uh. Sorry!" she said so emberassed. Neji came running towards her and laughed, while walking her towards the tables of all his friends.

"So...what do you think?" he asked courageously.

"Its okayish...except for the sounds and all, and the stuff lying around," she said in a giddy tone as she turned to everyone in front of her. She felt a lot of people around her and started to wave at them.

"Oh! No, Hiatari these are my friends. Everyone this is Hiatari. She-"

"Okay. I'll say it myself. I can't see. I'm blind." Hiatari felt so good to get that off of her chest. She started hearing boy's voices all around her. She heard lots of things at one, it made her flinch a little. She felt like she was going to burst! That was until-

"Hiatari, did you hear me? I'm going to describe my friends to you okay?"

"O-oh, yea. Sure that would be cool."

"Okay so, Naruto here is a blonde with blue eyes and whisker markings on his fa-" he was cut off by the sound of his sister's voice.

"Can I do it? You know...my way?" she tugged Neji's shirt to get his attention.

"Uh...y-yeah, yeah. Sure," he said as he stepped aside so that she could sit next to them.

She began to lay her head onto the blonde boy's chest and closed her eyes. She smiled happily and listened to his heart beat. It sounded really fast and loud.

"Nice to meet you. You seem like you could be really fun to hang out with sometime! Whats your name? Na...Na..." Hiatari said still listening to his heart.

"Nar-"

"Naruto! Thats it! You have a really big heart and you care for many people."

He breathed softly, as the other guys watched Hiatari listen to Naruto's heart. He had never had a girl be so close to him like that before. Her head on his chest...it made him feel weird. He felt warm on the inside. But how did she know all that stuff about him?

"How?"

"She can tell a person's emotions by the sound of their heartbeat. She learned how to do it a few years she was in the hospital. She used it on our uncle once after she came back, and she's been doing it since..."

Hiatari got up from Naruto's chest and smiled as she walked over to a very quiet boy. He didn't seem to say much, but that didn't stop Hiatari from trying. But he just let out a groan and snorted. Neji grabbed Sasuke's sleeve and began to threaten him.

"Look Sasuke, just do it and I'll let you keep my shonen for another week!" Neji growled.

"Gah, fine!" Sasuke whisper talked.

"It's okay Niisan. We can be friends at another time," she said still smiling.

As she did so she walked on over to a firey haired boy with masacara on his eyes. He seemed to be shocked that anyone especially Neji's sister would want to be friends with him.

Hiatari knelt down beside him and smiled happily. He looked at her for a moment and thought that she was someone that wanted to be his friend.

"Hi...um..can i?" she said silently so that Gaara could only hear her.

"Hn...whatever." Gaara scowled.

He saw Hiatari's face show a kind smile as she laid her head onto his chest. That was when he started to feel uneasy. He'd never had any girl get closer to him like this. It felt different.

In the midst of silence excluding the sound of all the student in the area, he could hear her breathing softly. Weirdly he had the urge to touch her hair, it looked like it was soft, but then again he didn't want to touch it. Like he was nervous. But as he reached for her hair, she started to talk.

"Gaara...your heart. It sounds different from everyone elses. Even though you don't seem that friendly, you really are. Your heartbeat sounds really soft and constant. Nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends soon."

Neji then raised and eyebrow towards the person and cleared his throat. "Oh yea. And that's Bushy Brows-eh-I mean Lee. Rock Lee. Yea...and this is my baby sister Hiatari."

Hiatari groaned at the thought of being his so called 'baby' sister, and then aggressively got up from Gaara's chest. She felt her way towards what she thought was an empty chair and sat down.

"Baby sister my butt," she scowled in a whisper.

"What was that?" her brother asked in curiosity, as he raised an sighed at her brothers question as she tried to get comfortable in the so called chair.

"Hm. Why is this chair so lumpy?" she said annoyed and then continued to wiggle on the seat. When she tried to wiggle the chair with her elbows she suddenly hit something hard and stopped.

"OH! I'm sorry did I take your seat?!" she asked innocently shocked. Sasuke just turned his head and looked away. And then there was a moment of awkward silence that filled the air.

A sudden pink headed girl broke the silence.

"SASUKE-KUN!"the sqeaky _girly _voice startled the whole group, seemingly giving Hiatari a heart attack.

"OUT OF MY WAY HYUUGA!" she shoved her way through Hinata who replied by pionting her two forefingers together.

"G-GOMEN S-SAKURA-SAMA!" Neji's eyes tunred an angry and deadly glare as he helped his young cousin up. Sakura then approached Naruto.

"Get out of the way, swirl boy! I want to see my Sasuke-kun!" she whined. She also had her whole posse behind her, repeating every single last word she said.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Not a chance. I'm sick of you pushing us around every year. Just becuase of your stupid crush. And all that _destiny_ crap! I for one, am not backing down. BELIEVE IT!" Naruto stood directly in front and in between both Sakura and Sasuke, who just sat there not caring, forgetting about the young Hyuuga on his lap.

"Oi, Sasuke, whats going on? I keep sensing a lot of-" Hiatari asked all lost in the moment.

"Hn. Your wasting your time Naruto. Just let it go," was all he would say. Naruto stared surprisingly at Sasuke then at Sakura. But before he could get another glimpse of her...

"Naruto!" Hinata's eyes widened as she yelled! Hiatari heard her cousin scream, and could sense fear in her voice.

_"Naruto." _she thought.

"Eh-"

"NARUTO-BAKA!" she reached to punch him but then her fist was grabbed by a certain someone.

"You must not hurt my new friend," the voice spoke as it let go of her.

The sudden action stunned the whole auditorium. Sakura looked closely at the figure. Eye light lavender, and pupils pure white. With pearl white lips, and long sapphire-black hair, which flowed freely in the breeze of an open window. Her eyes glared emotionless, yet angered, by the pink haired girl.

Sakura flinched a little as the girl walked up to her. Sasuke noticed, that she had done that without a sound. Note even the slightest tap of a footstep. He hadn't even notice her get off his lap.

"W-who are you?" Sakura stuttered. Well, whoever it was, she wasn't going to let her take her Sasuke-kun away from her.

"My name, is Hiatari Hyuuga, remember it. But I think the real question is who are _you?_" she asked confused. She tilted her head a bit as the girl didn't answer. And her two friends stood at her sides.

"I am not gonna' let some new girl like you stand in my way for Sasuke-kun! And for what just happened. I hope you die!" she said as the two girls dragged Hiatari towards Sakura.

"And since you interrupted my strike at that blonde boy. I'll just have to, bust you up." She leaned towards the girl and slapped her forcefully on her face.

Neji suddenly ran towards his young sister, but was then grabbed by two big guys. Her bodyguards everyone guessed. After all, she was the daughter of the owner of the school. He struggled to break free.

But knowing that it was no use, he gave up. He sadly watched as they abused his sister. Kicking her in the stomache. Knocking her to the floor. Shoving her around. She was soon bleeding with pain. But she still did not show any fear. Not even the slightes bit of regret. Suddenly her eyes began to feel pain.

She knew what was coming. And so did Neji. The sound of a heart beat was the only sound that filled the room. Not a single person moved, exept for the bleeding girl. Suddenly, a cold feeling made Sakura shiver through her spines. But she still continued to punch finally broke free of the painful grip, and ran towards his sister, who also escaped the tightly clutched hands of the two.

"Bya-bya.." she whispered in a breathless voice, as Sakura's fist flew taorads her stomache. But then Neji appeared in a gust of smoke. Stopping the fist from moving, not an inch more. He smirked at Sakura, with a grin creeoing across his face.

"Byakugan," someone whispered.

"Stop, Haruno. That's enough If you mess with my sister any longer. I'll make your life, a living hell. And take your crew too."

Sakura cautiously drew back her fist. Then took a last glance at Hiatari before she took off. Then she saw it. The blood-line technique of the Hyuuga clan.

Please review before I update. Remember, I need at least ten. Come one guys!

I'll keep you all posted, okay? i changed senshei up a bit even the name, its hiatari now:P. she's not

that mary-sueish anylonger and i'm happy:)


	2. chapter two

_thinking _

"saying"

doing

**Puppies and Shapeshifters:**

**The Boy and The Dog**

Neji finally broke free of the painful grip, and ran towards his sister, who also escaped the tightly clutched hands of the two.

"Byakugan!" she whispered in a breathless voice, as Sakura's fist flew towards her stomache. But then Neji appeared in a gust of smoke. Stopping the fist from moving, not an inch more. He smirked at Sakura, with a grin creeping across his face.

"Not so fast, Haruno. If you mess with my sister any longer. I'll make your life, a living...hell. And take your crew too."

Sakura disdainfully drew back her fist. Then took a last glance at Hiatari before she took off. Then she saw it. The blood-line limit of the Hyuuga clan.

At a long last glare, Sakura had finally lost it. Her anger had gone too far. She was now, surely,going to kill the now well known Hyuuga, Hiatari.

Neji hurriedly, rushed towards his sister. He saw how much damage she took in. A offered to help her. But she abruptly refused and lifted herself up. She then took a blind stare from where Sasuke was.

He stared right at her, with his onix eyes, fixed on her slashed hair. Naruto on the other hand, just stared. Looking every minute towards everything in his path. Still pondering the thought of someone sacrificing their own safety, for him.

"OI Hiatari. I'll take you to the infermery. Nurse Toya should be able to heal you. She used to this kind of stuff. Sakura always does that to every newbie girl here at Konoha High," a blonde hair girl walked up to her and reached her hand out to great her.

"OI HIATARI-CHAN! I saw everything. What an intense battle. I hope your okay. That Sakura. She thinks that since her Uncle is the principal of the school, that she can get away with _everything_. Kosu..."

Another blonde haired girl appeared. But 5 inches shorter. Her hair was long and a small amout covered half her face. But the other girl had four spikey pompom shaped buns of hair.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Temari. And this is Ino and I guess you know my brother, Gaara. I have another one around here somewhere...he has purple colored bird poop on his face, you can't miss him," she said as she looked around for her purple faced brother.

"..."

Hiatari ignored the two girls as she confusingly looked at her schedule. How would she be able to read anything. Dumbfounded. That was what she was. Noticing this, Ino protested.

"You know, you could always ask us for help. I'm starting 8th grade..."

"Okay, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"This is, a High School, isn't it?" Ino started to snort which probably gave her the nickname Ino-pig.

Temari answered, "This is a High School. This is just a different type, where there is a mix of middle schoolers and high schoolers...together. Today, all rookies report to the Multi Purpose Room. It is the first day of chool, where all rookies, or 8th graders, are partnered into a squad. I'm already in a squad, with my two bone-head brothers. But your brother is already in a squad with Tenten and Bushy Brows."

"Your partnered up into a squad?" Hiatari couldn't picture herself working with others. She was stuck in the thought of a blind girl needing to be in a group of people with sight. She would probably just hold them back. She groaned at the thought. Temari eyed Sasuke and then at Hiatari.

"You know, that Sakura and those other girls are part of the Sasuke fanclub. Every girl in the school will be wanting to partner-up with Sasuke. What about you?" Hiatari looked up at the area of spaced out boy. She suddenly sense that he still continued to glare at her. She turned back a bit bothered at the thought.

Sasuke overheard the question and unseemingly, eavesdropped on the conversation. He knew it was wrong, but watching all the action that happened, and how different Hiatari was, he had no other choice.

"Who? Me partner-up with that pretty boy? Look, I dont think I'd ever want to get on that Sakura's dark side again. She could do much worse I bet. Besides, it's not like Sasuke is that great of a partner. He barely even talks. The only words I've heard him say so far are 'hn' and eh..' I mean whats with that? I'm better off working with Gaara..."

Ino's jaw dropped at the last sentence. "Y-you mean you'd work with Gaara instead of Sasuke...man..you are a wierd one. Well, hear that Sasuke, there's one more of us that you wont ever have a chance with. Right Hiatari!?"

She seemed confused at the thought of Sasuke actually being so called 'hott' or 'cute' to her. She thought of him as a mime mainly. She had never actually had a full glimpse of him, so she couldn't be that quite sure. But on the other hand, besides everything else, she didn't know him that well to judge him.

"Besides, the longest I've ever heard him talk to anyone was with Naruto, you don't think...-" Ino looked at Hiatari and choked a little.

"Hiatari!"

"Well maybe you know he could be...you know-"

She began to trail off with these thoughts of hers. But all was interrupted by the sound of the bell. The auditoruim was two halls down. Still a bit far from their destination, a bunch of students began to stampede through the walkway, leaving Hiatari in their dust.

"HIATARI! Sorry! It's just the first bell rush! Happens all the time! I'll meet you at the auditorium okay!" Ino yelled through all the pushing and shoving.

Ino looked nice. And Hiatari was pretty sure that she was no Sakura. Being left alone she figured she should be able to find her way by just following the noise. So instead began walking along the hallway railing and cautiously watching her step.

She had met some strange people. But there was this one in particular. He was neither strange nor bad. Hiatari sensed that he was like one of the nicest boys you could ever get to know. His name was Inuzaka Kiba.

He'd bumped into her on the way to the auditorium. While SHE was being sexually harassed by a group of cock headed boys. She didn't seem to care at first, and was beginning to prepare to kick one of them so hard that they wouldn't be able to have babies anymore. But instead, the pain returned to her eyes.

The byakugan was returning. She fell to the ground, hopeless. And didn't think that anyone would come to save her. She never depended on anyone to do such. But this time she really did. One of the boys was trying to drag her to come with him. That was when Kiba noticed that when he was passing by. He had immidiately started beating the crap out of those guys.

"Leave her alone if you know what's good for you. Be lucky that I let you live this time. But the next, Akamaru and I are sure to chew you up and never spit you out," his voice sounded in a very aggressive tone.

It didn't even sound angry. But calm. It sounded like he wasn't the violence type. It suited him perfectly. Soon, Kiba became one of Hiatari's official friends. He was so kind.

"So, you are a shinobi too...aren't you?" Hiatari sounded as though she was so sure that he was. And it was not so surprising that she was correct.

"I could tell by the way you fought the group of weirdo guys back there. It was like I could just sense some sort of one type of energy from you." Kiba looked through the window panes that the two were sitting beside, and began to stroke Akamaru's back.

The window had a big seat next to it. I guess that was why they called that room, the 'Commons' area. It was just a way to relax before and after those pointless classes that taught you stuff and all that junk. It was a place that just let all your stress cease.

"So you could tell through the barrier couldn't you. Ha. That doesn't surprise me. With someone with such amazing eyesight." He looked at Hiatari's eyes which made her look down.

"Well its not as amazing as you'd think. I dont have any eyesight. I'm blind...I can feel the vibrations through my feel and hear the movements through the air."

"Oh really! That's really cool!"

Little did they know that a certain Uchiha was watching them from afar. But the Hyuuga was just too into the conversation to notice the young Uchiha.

_"What the hell does Kiba think he's doing?"_

She hesitated to ask,"So what is your technique?"

Kiba just answered, "This little guy right here, he is the most important piece of my technique," the look that she gave back in return was dumfounded.

"So...wait, what?" So she asked for an example. Kiba didn't want to let it all out at once, but everyone always wants to make good first empression. He looked around to see if anyone was watching and then at Akamaru.

Kiba then fed Akamaru a little square like food and then began to make some hand signs. And at first, Hiatari didn't know what he was doing so she just watched. He told her to close her eyes, and so she did so. Not knowing the point as though sshe wasn't able to see already.

Hiatari then heard Akamaru's bark and then a puff like sound. She felt Akamaru's heartbeat stop for a second and paniced. She started to open her eyes but then stopped. Another heartbeat came from someone. The heartbeat sounded the same as Kiba's. She was so confused.

Her eyes popped back open and she felt both of Kiba's hands holding onto one of her palms and two other hands holding onto the other.

"Hiatari, meet Akamaru," he saw the startled look on her face change to an intentive smile.

"Your like a shapeshifter!" she exclaimed as the other Kiba turned back into a cute dog. She bent down and started petting him playfully and giggled.

"He-hey he really likes you! Oh! Hahahahah. I think he thinks your Hinata! He guys reacted the same way once you knew Akamaru's secret! Hahahahh. But then again you guys are totally different...But in a cool way. I like that."

Once Kiba said that, it made Hiatari blush a little which made Kiba smile. Sasuke just stood in the little corner gagging at the whole thing. He wondered when this whole mushy gushy--ness was going to end. But obviously this was just the beginning of the Sasuke's nightmare...

**okay guys. i know it was kinda sort of short but bare with me!**

**the new plot and stuff stuck to me! hehehehh. oh! and if any of you**

**are jonas brothers fans or booboo stewart fans you should read **

**Echoes of Angels story ****, and on the verge of remaking Freedom Fighters--**

**so, look em' up and tell me watch you think! ive been working really**

**hard on them, so please be nice and review and give some advice too! **

**i really want some reviews on these :P thanks soo soo much.**

**new--**Bliss**--new**

Echoes of Angels

Naruto: The Assasin Season

**okay check me out and dont forget to R&R! :)**

**--**The Author!(duuh)


End file.
